legend of Lucy Bonus
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: This is what happens after the new Lucy goes back to the guild. There are some Ocarina of time spoilers, A lot of Twilight Princess spoilers, and A little bit of Majora's mask spoilers.


**Legend of Lucy**

***This is a bonus of my previous fanfic Legend of Lucy which is a crossover of Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail. This is what happens after the new Lucy joins the guild. Also, there are Ocarina of Time spoilers, a lot of Twilight Princess, and a little bit of Majora's Mask. I do not own Fairy Tail or Legend of Zelda***

"Hey Zelda!" Natsu called his friend over. "Yeah Natsu" Zelda replied. "Whatever happened to that Navi fairy anyway Do you still have her?" Natsu asked wondering if she ever did keep her promise to Link to take care of the blue fairy. "Yeah actually. NAVI GET OUT HERE" Zelda called for the fairy. A blue little ball of light with wings popped out. "Hello. Hey Listen Hey Hey Hey" Navi said trying to get Zelda's attention. "WHAT. I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME" Zelda yelled. "Why do you never call me out." Navi complained. "Well you told me to call you if I needed you and i hardly ever had to fight anything lately" Zelda argued. "Well I never said to only call me out during battle" Navi said. "Yes you did" Zelda stated. "No I didn't" Navi replied. Natsu's sweat dropped as he watched as the two kept yelling at each other. "So fairy's do exist." Erza said watching the two arguing. "Quit yelling at each other!" Erza said. The two stopped when they heard her. "Wow. She is scary!" Navi whispered. "The only person I know who is scarier is the Great Fairy. When i was Sheik and I had to defend myself from enemies and I found these fountains. I always dreaded going there but I knew she would help me. Her cackling is weird and she just talks all creepy-like. Don't tell her I said that." Zelda said. "Well yeah. I guess she is the only one who is scarier." Navi said in agreement. Erza heard this and she was so mad she threw a table at her only for it to be deflected back to Erza with Nayru's love, hitting her. "Oops." Zelda said. Erza was infuriated and at this point everyone saw as a fight broke out. Every sword Erza threw was deflected by Nayru's love and every time she tried to get close to her, Zelda simply teleported away with Faore's wind. "What did I say. Those great fairies are creepy but going to them pays off. " Zelda said to Navi. Erza was completly out of breath and was frustrated so she tried to sneak up on her. Navi's instincts took place. She hovered over Erza and yelled "Look out" to warn Zelda and Zelda teleported again. Erza was just tired of this and gave up. Natsu watched this entire thing. "Wait. If Zelda defeated Erza in a battle, then that means..." Natsu was trying to process this. "ZELDA IS THE STRONGEST WOMAN IN FAIRY TAIL NOW!" Everyone realized this too and they couldn't believe it. Everything went silent. "Why is everybody so quiet. Did I say something" Navi said confused. "ZELDA! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled at her. 'I should have known this dimwit would do this' Zelda thought. "Dude what is it with this place and fighting. I thought a place called Fairy Tail was a peaceful place for fairies to hang out." Navi said. "Alright Natsu. I accept your challenge. You might be surprised." Zelda said to Natsu. "Ok. If we do fight, you can't use the fairy." Natsu said. "Hey! I have a name and I can't control it. Good luck keeping me contai-" Navi was cut off by Zelda trapping her in an empty bottle. "Sure. No outside help" Zelda said. Natsu started attacking Zelda with Fire Dragon Roar but Zelda dodged it using Faore's wind. She then suddenly realized that she can only dodge attacks because Din's fire would be useless against Natsu. She transformed into Sheik which caught Natsu off guard and Zelda attacked him. Natsu ended up losing miserably. Zelda turned back and she let Navi out of the bottle. "Ok. So maybe you can keep me contained." Navi said. "How did you do that!" Natsu said. "Its a power of mine. You never said we couldn't change forms." Zelda said. "Wow. What an epic fail" Gray said. "What was that ice princess!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "You heard me Flame-brain!" Gray yelled back. They started arguing again. "They seriously remind me of Koume and Kotake from the Spirit temple. Only difference is that they aren't old hags and they aren't dead and they don't own shops." Navi said. Zelda laughed at that little comment of hers. Natsu walked over to Lucy. "There is one more thing I want to ask you." Natsu said. "Ok. Ask me." Zelda replied. "Why did you hide this from us." Natsu asked. "Well its not that I tried to hide it from you. It's just that it was a time that I would rather forget than mention it." Zelda replied. "Ok" Natsu said. So the guild went on with their crazy lives with their own Fairy to call a guild member

The next day, Natsu, Erza, and Gray went on a job. Zelda was too tired to go and Happy was busy hitting on Carla. On their way walking to the job location,not far from the guild, they were stopped by a wolf. It growled at them and started attacking them. Surprisingly, the wolf was winning. It kept biting and scratching them. Suddenly, it was hit by a ray of light. It was Zelda. The wolf was about to pounce but it stopped for some reason. It just stared at Zelda. "Leave them alone." Zelda said. She looked at the wolf's paw and saw a triforce on it. Zelda gasped and stepped back. She couldn't believe this. "L-Link? Is that you?" Zelda asked astonished. The wolf transformed into Link. "Hey." Link said. Zelda was tearing up and was staring at him in disbelief. "H-How?" Zelda asked. "When I was dead. I got sucked into what looked like another universe called Twilight. People there kidnapped me and took me prisoner and turned me into a wolf but they revived me. Then I met someone. She wasn't human, more like a creature. Her name was Midna. She helped me escape Twilight." Link explained. Navi, who was hearing everything interrupted him. "Wait. WHO THE HELL IS MIDNA! ARE YOU REPLACING ME YOU TRAITOR!" Navi said angrily. "No i'm not replacing you. Calm down Navi." Link said back to Navi. "Anyway, when I got out, I wanted to get revenge on the people who tried to kill you so I searched for them and with Midna helping me I found them so that's everything." Link said. Zelda ran over to him and hugged him. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Zelda said through her tears. Link hugged her back and kissed her. "So. You're making this Midna chick take my place." Navi said. "So what if I am." A voice came from the shadows and Midna appeared. "Whatcha gonna do if I do end up taking your place." Midna said to Navi. "You know Link kept going on and on about how annoying you are." Midna said. "LINK! I KNEW THAT I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO THE DEKU TREE TO HELP YOU!" Navi said. "I never said that. Stop lying Midna!" Link said. "You also said something about prefering tatl over Navi" Midna said. "Oh so now you're finding another fairy are ya." Navi yelled. "Midna stop telling lies. I never said anything!" Link said. The 3 started arguing. Zelda facepalmed at all of them arguing. Zelda pulled out her ocarina and played the song of storms which made it rain making everyone stop arguing. "Now quit arguing." Zelda said to them. Link played the song of storms again which made the sky clear. At that point, Gray, Erza, and Natsu were long gone and they went to their job. Zelda and Link went to the guild and introduced Link to everyone. "So Zelda. That's your boyfriend." Mira said to her. "Yeah. He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Zelda replied. "I've been wondering. Can you use celestial magic now?" Mira asked. "Yeah I can. I can actually summon 3 spirits at once now. Oh. I have to try something. LINK! GET OVER HERE!" Link went over to Zelda. "Check this out" Zelda said as she summoned Plue. " Awwww. He's so cute!" Link said. 'This thing is freaky' Link was secretly saying to himself. The guild soon was back to its rowdy usual self. "So THIS is the place where the princess spent the last year? Wow." Midna said. "Well she had to hide from Ganondorf. She needed a good cover up." Navi replied. "I see your point but she couldn't have pretended to be the daughter of a rich billionaire!" Midna said. "That actually happened. How did you know that?" Navi said surprised as her sweat dropped. "Just a hunch." Midna said.

***Warning. The rest of the story is gonna be fluff about Link and Zelda. If you hate fluff then I suggest you turn back now. Nothing much is going to happen anyway***

Zelda walked near the Sola tree with Link. She told him everything that happened in the last year. "Link, If you weren't dead, than how come I could have communicated with your spirit the other day?" Zelda asked. "Remember that one song you taught me when I could talk to you wherever I was. I used that." Link explained. "Well why did you say that it was your spirit?" She asked confused. "I wanted to surprise you cause after I took care of those guys who tried to kill you, I was gonna look for you." He replied. Zelda kissed Link under the big tree as the sun set. After everything happened, Link joined the guild and he joined Team Natsu and everything went well after that.


End file.
